Pensabas que sería un sueño, te equivocabas
by LauhDoza
Summary: Cap 4 añadido!- AU Amu se ha convertido en una joven intrépida, valiente, algo testaruda y mandona... Perfecta para el trabajo que se le encomienda. Hinamori Amu debe proteger a una inexperta y consentida princesa, la cual está prometida con uno de los más atractivos príncipes. Sin embargo no todo sale cómo se esperaba; un amor prohibido, uno no correspondido, una condena...-AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de nada… aviso que los personajes de este relato no fueron creados por mí… de eso se encargó maravillosamente bien PEACH-PIT ^^ **

**Yo sí que me encargué de crear la trama de esta historia =3**

**Capítulo 1.**

Hola, encantada. Mi nombre es Amu, y poseo unos dulces dieciocho años. Verán, la historia que les contaré a continuación no tiene nada de extraordinario… es mi simple narración del trabajo que me encomendaron: salir del reino y proteger a una dulce princesita.

Me desperté por culpa de los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las cortinas de mi habitación. Me revolví sobre la cama y me desperecé posteriormente con monumental lentitud. Me estiré y caminé descalza hasta el balcón. Entreabrí las cortinas y me apoyé sobre la barandilla que habitaba en el balcón. Inhalé y exhalé allí un par de veces, desplazando la vista por lo poco de reino que se veía desde mi hogar; una casa algo rústica de dos pisos, típica en el reino de Moondia. La mayoría de la población se encontraba justamente en la avenida principal, comprando me suponía… y por ello la calle en la que vivía se encontraba totalmente desierta, así que aprovecharía la situación para salir a comprar sin tener que andar repartiendo saludos por cada persona que me reconociera.

Me precipité escaleras abajo hasta la cocina, con la esperanza de desayunar y asearme lo antes posible.

_-Buenos días-_ Saludé.

_-Buenos días. Amu, me supongo que tienes tanta prisa porque irás a comprar, ¿cierto?- _Me inquirió mi madre.

-_Muy cierto mamá-___Ingerí rápidamente las tostadas, y poco me faltó para atragantarme. Suerte que tenía un poco de leche como acompañamiento.

_-Amu, no me convence que hagas esto todas las mañanas siempre que no tienes clases-_

_-No puedo hacer otra cosa, papá. Ya todos sabemos que no soporto ir por ahí repartiendo saludos. No soy demasiado sociable- _Mi padre calló automáticamente, pero pude atisbar una leve mueca de desagrado en su rostro, cosa a lo que simplemente esbocé una sonrisa.

Al terminar de desayunar salí disparada escaleras arriba para asearme. Tomé una toalla y me di una rápida ducha, vistiéndome posteriormente con un suave y blanco traje, hecho de algodón. Me coloqué frente al pequeño tocador de mi habitación y me recogí rápidamente mi rosáceo pelo en una simple trenza que caía grácilmente sobre mi espalda. Me coloqué unas cómodas sandalias y bajé las escaleras de nuevo. Al llegar al recibidor tomé una cesta hecha de paja que teníamos en casa para cuando fuera la hora de ir a comprar.

_-Me voy ya- _Esa fue mi única despedida antes de salir escopetada por la puerta.

Porfín estaba fuera de casa, justo a tiempo para poder ir a comprar lo necesario para ese día. Comencé a caminar por toda la calle, observando los puestos de siempre: la panadería, la verdulería, la pequeña floristería de la esquina… Tras echar una rápida ojeada por toda la calle divisé al fin la nueva frutería que mi madre me había mencionado. Comencé a caminar hacia ésta cuando una voz realmente entusiasta me distrajo. Era Yaya.

_-Amu-chi-_ Me llamó Yaya. Me acerqué hasta ella, y al hacerlo pude observar que venía junto a Nagihiko, Rima y Kukai.

_-Hola, chicos- _Saludé.

_-¿Dónde se supone que andabas metida, Amu?-_ Me replicó Kukai. _– Hacía mucho que no sabíamos de ti… para ser exactos, desde que dieron las vacaciones-_ Vaya, pues sí que le dieron importancia a mi ausencia.

-_Perdonad-_ Esbocé una tierna e inocente sonrisa. –_Últimamente mis padres han tenido más trabajo de lo normal, y las consecuencias de ello resultaron ser que me tendría que ocupar más de la casa y de Ami- _Gruñí.

_-Ah. Así que era eso- _Añadió Rima con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. –_Gracias a la insistencia de Yaya sobre tu desaparición nos habíamos puesto muy melodramáticos- _Río débilmente.

-_ Resulta ser que no la han secuestrado ni nada parecido, Yaya- _Comentó Nagihiko mientras observaba a Yaya con una mirada asesina, de la cual trató huir la susodicha.

Me paré a pensar por unos segundos. Iban todos juntos a algún sitio en particular, se notaba… además de que iban muy bien vestidos. (Más de lo normal XD)

-_¿Y adónde vais todos más presentables que de costumbre?- _Inquirí con verdadera curiosidad.

-_Ahora que comienza el verano…- _Empezó a decir Kukai.

_-… Todos nuestros padres necesitan alguna ayuda económica…- _Añadió Nagihiko.

_-…Y como ya todos tenemos una preciosa edad perfecta para trabajar…- _Comentó Yaya.

_-…Hemos decidido salir en busca de trabajo.- _Concluyo Rima. ¡Vaya! A veces me impresionaba bastante cómo se completaban las oraciones entre todos.

_-Ya veo- _Me limité a contestar. _– Es una buena idea- _Sonreí. – _Pero, la verdad, aquí hay muy poco trabajo- _Comenté con cierto pesar en mi tono de voz.

-_Amu tiene razón- _Claaaaro que la tenía… ¡bien que me conocía yo cada puesto de comercio de mi calle!

_-Yo sé de un sitio en el que habrá trabajo de seguro- _Estuve segura de que en el momento en el que Rima abrió su delicada boca todos quedamos intrigados inmediatamente._ –Si vamos a palacio seguro que nos encomiendan alguna tarea, seguro.- _Rima tenía razón. Siempre que alguien iba a palacio a buscar trabajo le acababan encomendando alguna tarea; algunas fáciles, otras difíciles… pero al fin y al cabo pagaban bastante bien. Suspiré.

Todos nos mantuvimos en silencio por un instante, seguramente pensando en la idea que había aportado Rima.

_-¡Está bien!- _Yaya interrumpió el silencio sepulcral_ –Iremos todos a palacio para que nos encomienden alguna tarea. De seguro sacamos un buen dinero con el que ayudar a nuestros padres- _Sí, de eso no cabía duda.

Me mantuve absorta del resto de la conversación por unos instantes, pensando en la idea de obtener algún trabajo para simplemente poder ayudar a mi familia. Sonreí. Esa idea era realmente buena, además de que me libraría fácilmente de tener que acompañar a Ami a todos lados además de cuidarla y de tener que ocuparme de las tareas del hogar.

-_Contad conmigo- _Sí, estaba decidida… tendría que encontrar un trabajo sí o sí. _–Mis padres también necesitan alguna ayuda económica- _Esbocé una sonrisa ladina.

Todos asintieron con entusiasmo al escuchar mi comentario. En poco tiempo todos se fueron dispersando a sus casas después de que concretáramos una hora para ir al día siguiente a palacio. Me despedí de ellos y continué mi trayecto hacia la frutería. Puuuf… me había distraído bastante. Suerte que hoy sólo tenía que comprar un poco de fruta.

El resto del día fue muy tranquilo, aburrido incluso. Me dediqué a quedarme en mi habitación leyendo o cepillando un poco mi enredado y rosáceo pelo. Al anochecer pude comprobar cómo se llenaba de nuevo la calle en la que vivía. Cientos de familias y parejas salían a pasear, a comprar o simplemente a pasar una bonita velada en compañía de sus seres queridos. Suspiré. Me asomé al balcón y observé de lejos cómo mis amigos también habían salido a disfrutar de una noche juntos sin mí. Y la persona que no me lo había permitido había sido mi hermana pequeña Ami.

Resulta ser que mis padres decidieron salir a cenar juntos, y cómo no, dieron un pequeño uso a su hija mayor para dejar a Ami con ella. Bufé. Aghhhh… la verdad es que me daba rabia poder ver a toda la gente divirtiéndose y yo no estar ahí; amigos, familia, conocidos, parejas… aghhh… parejas… Nunca me había atraído la idea de un _novio, _me resultaba incluso algo asqueroso… no comprendía qué tan divertido resultaba tener a alguien junto a ti con el que pasar el rato… y además, intercambiar saliva… ¡puaj! Pero con los años… mi visión de un _novio _iba cambiando. Ya no me resultaba tan asqueroso, y porfín iba comprendiendo lo que era el amor. Suspiré y alejé todos aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza; yo no era la persona apropiada para andar pensando en esas cosas. Negué con la cabeza, y resignada me introduje en mi habitación.

A la hora apropiada fui a arropar a Ami. Al hacerlo, volví a mi cuarto y me dejé caer sobre la cama, todavía algo molesta. Me mantuve cierto tiempo mirando hacia el techo, pensativa. Me levanté y me acerqué al pequeño tocador, y deshice la trenza con la que había perdurado gran parte del día. Mi pelo cayó en cascada sobre mis hombros y mi espalda, algo ondulado a causa de la trenza. Tomé un suave vestido rosa, el que siempre usaba para dormir. Me dirigí al baño y allí me lo puse.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya no aguantaba más en pie… estaba melancólica, indignada, apagada…

Me introduje bajo las sábanas suavemente y me dejé dormir hasta el día siguiente, con la esperanza de poder encontrar un buen trabajo en palacio, y salir de la rutina que tanto me atormentaba.

**Bueeeeeeenoooo… aquí termina el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic sobre Shugo Chara XDDD Ustedes dirán… se aceptan tomatazos, consejos, críticas, halagos… etc. XDDD Este fic es AMUTO 100%... apenas saldrá Tadase XDDD**

**Y no se preocupeeeen XDD Ya pronto saldrá nuestro neko perver ^^ (L) Porfavor, les pido que dejen reviews XD Me gusta escribir sabiendo que gente lo lee ^^**

**Un saludín.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cómo ya he diiiichooo Shugo Chara no me pertenece, ojalá que fuera así... pero no... XDDDDD Sin embargo, la trama y el desarrollo son 100% mío. Venga, y ahora que lo saben, a leer!**

**Capítulo 2.**

-¡Amu-chan!- ¿Esa era la voz de Yaya? Naaah… no podía ser… -¡Amu-chan! Despierta…- O quizás sí.

-¿Mmmmh?- Emití a modo de respuesta por tanto griterío.

-Amu-chan, es absolutamente increíble que te olvidaras de la cita que teníamos todos para ir hoy a palacio- Un momento, ¿era esa Rima?... pero lo más importante… ¿cita?...¿palacio? Ohhhh… ¡mierda! Se me había pasado. Abrí los ojos inmediatamente, observando cómo ante mí se encontraban todos. Reí levemente, notando como la sangre corría desesperadamente hacia mis mejillas, ruborizándome. Suspiré.

-Perdón. ¿Me quedé dormida?- Inquirí… pero resultaba bastante obvio que así había sido. Todos asintieron a la vez, unos con cara de indignación y otros (cómo Yaya) con cara de bebé enfurruñado.

Me desperecé con apuro por parte de Yaya, y me encaminé hasta el aseo junto a ella. Yo, todavía medio grogui, me dejé hacer por Yaya. Ésta se encargo de meterme a rastras en la ducha, de desenredarme el rosáceo pelo hasta dejarlo extrañamente sedoso y recogerlo en mi típica trenza. Me sacó del baño y me dejó junto al armario, pasando al turno de Rima. Ésta me miró con una cara de desaprobación momentánea.

-Mmmmh... yo me encargaré de la vestimenta de Amu-chan. Chicos, esperen fuera- Nagihiko y Kukai no se hicieron de rogar y obedecieron al instante. Rima dirigió la vista hacia mí con cara inquisitiva, y después hacia Yaya, que se encontraba sentada en uno de los extremos de mi cama. Rima se precipitó contra mi armario y comenzó a extraer y extraer vestidos.

-Éste no, éste tampoco, éste jamás…mmmh… quizás éste sirva- Tomó un vestido rosado pálido, que me llegaría por encima de las rodillas. Suspiré. Rima volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa pícara y me lo tendió encima, haciendo que obligatoriamente tuviera que cogerlo. Gruñí. ¿Enserio pensaba que me pondría aquello?

-Por supuesto que te lo pondrás, Amu-chan- ¡Cachis! Fue como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento. Puse los ojos en blanco y comencé a desvestirme a un lado del armario mientras sustituía mi camisón para dormir por el vestidito que había seleccionado Rima por mí.

-No te quejes Amu-chan… ¡Mírate! Estás perfecta- Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en el rostro de Rima mientras que yo efectuaba un puchero. Yo no me veía para nada bonita. Yaya se acercó detrás mío y depositó sus manos en mis hombros, mientras me posicionaba delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero y me contemplaba en éste con una sonrisa entusiasta.

-Porfavor, salgamos de aquí antes de que comienza a quitarme éste vestido a tiras- Suspiré. Ambas me miraron con cara estupefacta, pero acabaron cambiando esa expresión para poner los ojos en blanco, cosa a la que yo sonreí.

Bajamos por las escaleras hasta la primera planta. Inhalé, y al hacerlo descubrí el delicioso aroma de el desayuno que estaba preparando mi madre. Y sin darme cuenta, comencé a babear.

-Esperad, ahora que lo pienso, no he desayunado- Añadí con desesperación mientras me paraba junto a la mesa del comedor.

- Oh, que tragedia- Comentaba con sarcasmo Kukai. Suspiré y tomé una manzana de las que había en la mesa para el camino. Me despedí de mi familia, y me dirigí a la puerta, dónde ya todos me esperaban.

Al salir, miles de rayos de sol se dejaron caer sobre mi piel, provocándome cierta ceguera a primeras. Alcé la vista hasta el cielo. Qué hermoso se veía todo. Un cielo azul lo inundaba todo, apenas habían nubes que estorbaran. Todos nos encaminamos hacia el palacio. La verdad, tardaríamos un poco en llegar, pero en realidad no importaba demasiado… hacía un día demasiado estupendo. Sonreí.

Todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, mientras que yo decidí mantenerme al margen, deleitándome con cada pizca de rayo solar que chocaba contra mi piel, o cada rastro de brisa que llegaba a menear levemente mi trenza.

-Amu-chan está en las nubes…- ¿Hablaban de mí? Salí de todos los pensamientos posibles y de todo lo que me distraía para dirigir la vista hacia mi grupo de amigos. – Porfin vuelves, Amu-chan- Comentó con una sonrisa Nagihiko. Suspiré.

-Últimamente estás taaaaan distraída Amu-chii- Añadió Yaya con cierto desagrado.

-Perdón, chicos- Me sonrojé a causa de la vergüenza. – La verdad, ni siquiera yo sabía la razón de por qué me ausentaba tanto psicológicamente. Esbocé una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras agitaba la mano levemente –No es nada, tranquilos -.

Sí, claro, no era nada… pero bien que me volvía ausentar una y otra vez. En esos momentos el suave ruido del roce de algo contra el duro suelo y unos leves "clop,clop,clop" me hicieron voltear la vista, bueno, lo hicimos todos. Nos encontramos una carroza de la que provenía aquel sonido, y el "clop,clop,clop" eran los cascos de los dos caballo que tiraban de ésta al chocar con el suelo.

La carroza, la cual no se detenía al vernos delante de ella, parecía que pensaba atropellarnos… así que no nos quedó otra que repartirnos a ambos lados de el paso, dejando continuar a la carroza con su feroz trayecto. Gruñí. Fuerte mala educación.

Antes de que la carrozara pasara junto a nosotros, coloqué la mirada sobre una de las ventanas de ésta, intentando averiguar de quién provenía aquel intento de "asesinato". Estaba preparada para proporcionarle al pasajero de esa carroza una mirada asesina. Sin embargo, no pude hacer gran cosa. Lo único que atisbé a ver fue una cabellara azul intenso ondearse a la suave brisa, y unos ojos azul zafiro observarme levemente desde el interior.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna al ver aquellos intensos ojos ocultarse posteriormente tras esa cabellera azul que se ondeaba de manera rebelde.

Observé, bueno, observamos todos cómo la carroza continuaba su camino, casi sin percatarse que estábamos junto a ella. Todos volvieron a rejuntarse, pero, por el contrario, yo me mantuve estática en mi lugar.

-¿Hinamori?, ¿Estás bien?- Inquirió Kukai, balanceándome levemente por el hombro. Ante esto, salí de mi pequeño trance. Todavía no entendía muy bien el por qué de mi reacción ante esos penetrantes ojos.

-S-sí, estoy bien- Sonreí de manera inocente. Comencé a caminar, retomando nuestro camino hacia palacio. Di unos pasos, posicionándome a unos metros de mis amigos, incitándoles a continuar con la mano. – Vamos, llegaremos tarde, ¿no? – Inquirí. Al hacerlo todos parecieron haber caído en ello y continuaron caminando con algo más de prisa a cada paso.

En menos de lo que esperábamos ya estábamos en el palacio. La verdad, yo nunca le había prestado gran atención a ese sitio. Se encontraba algo alejado del pueblo por propia seguridad, al igual que se encontraba en un valle por la misma razón. El palacio no era para nada cómo me lo había imaginado… sinceramente… pensaba que era más grande. Era de un color rojo salmón en las paredes y algo más oscuro en los techos, era algo estrecho, pero lo suficientemente alto, con varias torres incluso. Delante del palacio habían unos jardines bastante bonitos, con todo tipo de flores, y alguna que otra fuente… Pero… lo peor era que delante de nuestras narices, habían muchísimas escaleras, para… simplemente, abrir la puerta principal.

Suspiré.

-Llegamos…-Anuncié, a pesar de que todos ya lo habían notado. El trayecto hasta el palacio nos había cansado un poco, pero… esto era peor; cientos de escalones delante nuestro… ¡aghhhh!

Antes de emprender la marcha sudorosa hasta la puerta, decidí echar una última ojeada al jardín delantero, percatándome de que estaba allí… la carroza que estuvo apunto de atropellarnos estaba allí. Un escalofrío cómo el que había recibido anteriormente me volvió a recorrer toda la columna, haciendo que me volviera a quedar estática en mi lugar de nuevo, maldición.

-Otra vez no…- Escuché cómo Yaya se quejaba mientras me tomaba por los hombros y volvía a balancearme, sin delicadeza alguna porcierto. Le hubiera agradecido que me sacara de aquel trance, pero no me gustó la manera en que lo hizo, así que gruñí interiormente y esbocé una sonrisa ladina exteriormente.

Comenzamos a subir escalones, y escalones, y escalones… hasta que porfin llegamos arriba. ¡Aleluya! Ohhh… bendito momento en el que terminamos de subir. Suspiré y observé al resto de mis amigos. Rima destacaba entre todos, pues el precioso conjunto que había escogido para presentarse ante el Rey ahora tenía unas leves marcas de sudor debido al poco ejercicio que se dedicaba a hacer ésta chica. Reí. No había cambiado en nada.

Al recobrar la compostura nos adentramos en el castillo con curiosidad. Nada más introducirnos en éste comencé a cotillear en silencio, escrutando cada mueble, cada losa del suelo, cada ventana abierta, cada persona que pasaba a nuestro alrededor… incluso al mayordomo que nos acompañaba hasta la sala del trono.

Sin embargo, "mi proceso de inspección" (por no llamarlo "mi momento de ejercer cómo cotilla a más no poder") no duró mucho más. Atravesamos un pequeño puente entre una parte del palacio y otra y llegamos a la esperada sala del trono.

El mayordomo llamó a la puerta y tras un "Adelante" nos anunció a todos cómo jóvenes que buscaban trabajo y caminamos por una larga alfombra roja hasta el trono… dónde se encontraba el Rey; un hombre regordete de una edad avanzada ya.

Nagihiko, que era el apropiado de todos nosotros comenzó a dirigirse al Rey, explicándole que simplemente buscábamos trabajo para ayudar a nuestros correspondientes padres. Después de esto nos pidió que nos presentáramos cada uno, anunciando al menos tres palabras que nos describieran.

-Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, tengo dieciocho años y soy…- No me dejaron acabar, me vi interrumpida por mis compañeros, que supuestamente me describieron a la perfección con más de tres palabras : Intrépida, testaruda, mandona y valiente. No podía discutir aquello.

El Rey me observó con mirada inquisitiva, con absoluto escrutinio.

-¡Eres perfecta entonces!- ¿Eh? ¿Perfecta?... ¿Perfecta para qué?

Todos quedamos ahogados en un mar de dudas al escuchar las palabras que había pronunciado éste hombre. Oh Dios. A saber para qué era perfecta. Por un momento, temí de lo peor, pero todo aquello pasó al escucharlo hablar de nuevo.

-Verán, tengo una hija cómo ya sabrán… Yamabuki Saaya, mi niña consentida- Ah sí, ya había oído hablar más de una vez sobre el Rey y sus absolutos consentimientos hacia su hija. Continué atendiendo.

-Y está por casarse, pero ella no lo desea.- El hombre sentado en el trono suspira con desgana -Es un matrimonio concertado, con uno de los mejores pretendientes habidos y por haber: un hombre apuesto, romántico, algo pícaro, divertido, inteligente… No sé por qué mi hija no le da una oportunidad, si ni siquiera lo conoce – Al Rey se le nota angustiado.

- Tal vez es porque su corazón no está listo… - Comienzo a decir en un acto que iba a resultar bastante poético… pero vuelvo a ser interrumpida.

- Para nada. ¡Es culpa de los consentimientos! Está acostumbrada a hacer lo que quiere y cuando se le pide que asiente la cabeza, lo ignora por completo – Está enfadado. –Mi hija es absolutamente irresponsable. Tengo miedo de que en cualquier momento se acabe escapando para eludir sus responsabilidades- Yo simplemente asiento, todavía sin saber muy bien qué es lo que el Rey quiere que haga. – Y por ello, necesito tu ayuda, Hinamori Amu. Tu pareces ser la joven correcta para encargarse de mi hija; protegerla, cuidarla, obligarla a hacer lo que debe, y, sobretodo procurar que no cometa alguna imprudencia- Suspiro. Así que lo que quiere es que me convierta en una especie de niñera personal de una princesita. Pero bueno… no me queda otra, necesito el dinero.

-Está bien- Asiento levemente mientras hago una pequeña reverencia a modo de aceptación. El Rey sonríe con entusiasmo y llama al mayordomo. Unos minutos más tarde aparece por la puerta una joven que entra con una sonrisa infantil en sus labios.

-¡Hija!- Llamá el Rey a la joven, la cual levanta la vista y sonríe de forma entusiasta. Recorre toda la alfombra, llegándome a pasar literalmente por encima para poder refugiarse en los brazos de su viejo padre.

-¡Papi!- Fuerte voz chillona, irritante. La niña… ejém, digo, la joven, abraza a su padre y tras unos segundos dirige la vista hacia mí con aires de superioridad. Gruño interiormente.

-Hija… te presento a Hinamori Amu. Ella se encargará a partir de ahora de tu cuidado, supervisión y de tu absoluto bienestar- En otras palabras… soy tu niñera, querida princesa. Sonrío.

-Un honor conocerla, princesa- Me limito a contestar mientras efectúo una leve reverencia. Dirijo un momento la mirada hacia mis amigos… éstos todavía presencia la escena algo asombrados. Río por lo bajo.

-Lo mismo digo- Contesta la joven con su voz chillona y supuestamente autoritaria. –Papi, voy un momento al pueblo a hacer algunos recados por petición de mamá- Sonríe de forma instintiva y sale corriendo de una forma grácil por la misma puerta por la que entró.

-Si me permites, Hinamori, ahora te presentaré al prometido de mi hija. Adelante- El Rey dirige la vista hacia la misma puerta de antes, y yo hago lo mismo, cómo todos.

La espera termina y las puertas se abren. Una figura alta, esbelta y proporcionada hace su entrada. Una silueta muy bien vestida se aproxima a nosotros. Entonces, es cuando todo se detiene y lo veo. La silueta se quita la capucha que lo cubría y deja ver unos cabellos azul zafiro y unos ojos profundos y enigmáticos del mismo color. Vuelvo a quedarme paralizada, otro escalofrío, más intenso que los demás se precipita por mi espalda. El sujeto se acerca hasta nosotros. Al llegar, deja entrever unos blancos dientes, formando una pícara sonrisa tras esos mechones azul záfiro.

-Hinamori Amu, éste es Tsukiyomi Ikuto- Termina de anunciar el hombre regordete que continuaba sentado.

**Bueeeeeenooo éste ha sido el segundo capi de mi fic XDDDD Me quedó bastante largo... pero hubo un momento en el que me inspiré demasiado y bueh... ésto fue lo que salió XDDD**

**Les agradezco si aparte de leer me dejan reviews, porfiiiiiiii =3 Me harían un gran favor, además de ayudarme a saber si continuar o no (L)**

**Bueno... nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cómo siempre... antes de nada digo que los personajes de éste fic no fueeeeron creados por mí :3**

**Capítulo 3.**

Silencio. Un silencio sepulcral por mí parte. Un silencio fue lo único que pude mantener ante aquella presencia poseedora de ojos azul zafiro al igual que su cabello. El joven intimidaba lo suficiente cómo para hacerme callar… para hacer callar a cualquier loro incluso.

El joven llamado Ikuto, prometido de la princesa, se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, esperando a que el Rey terminara de presentarlo, para después enterarse por medio del mismo de mi nombre. Haciendo lo mismo, me mantuve callada, incapaz de moverme o articular palabra.

-Un verdadero gusto conocerla, Amu- Dijo con una voz aterciopelada mientras tomaba mi mano que estaba a uno de mis costados y se la llevaba a los labios. Al contacto con sus labios sufrí otro escalofrío. Maldita sea. ¿Cuándo dejaría de sentir aquellos escalofríos?

Rompí mi quietud y levanté la vista hasta los ojos del joven, dedicándole una leve sonrisa después.

-El gusto es mío- Añadí mientras volvía a recuperar mi mano de entre las suyas y la volvía a dejar caer a uno de mis costados. El joven transmitía una verdadera serenidad y una paz absoluta en su interior que resultaba inquietante. Ahora que lo tenía frente a mí podía contemplarlo de verdad; El muchacho…el príncipe era muy esbelto, me sacaba un par de centímetros, era de una tez muy pálida, ojos azul zafiro al igual que su cabello, una nariz recta y bien formada, extremidades extensas y una sonrisa tan blanca y reluciente cómo la luz solar. La verdad, el Rey tenía razón, el príncipe resultaba atractivo a los ojos de cualquier chica.

-Ikuto…- Llamó el Rey. –Ésta joven se encargará del cuidado y de la supervisión de mi hija hasta el día de vuestro enlace- Ikuto simplemente asintió y continuó escuchando, al igual que yo.

-…Hinamori… - Ahora se dirigió a mí.

-¿Sí?- Inquirí.

-Debo decirte que he encomendado que alguien te ayudara en tu tarea. Pero, no te preocupes, lo conocerás más adelante-Asentí. A mí lo que verdaderamente me preocupaba era que ahora, gracias a mi supuesto "ayudante" cobraría bastante menos. Qué triste verdad…

-Bueno… ahora que ya se conocen… Hinamori, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de enseñarle a Ikuto un poco el pueblo? Acaba de llegar y no conoce mucho, así además podréis ir a recoger a mi hija- Ah, genial. Además del chasco que me había llevado respecto a mi futuro suelo, el Rey, ese hombre regordete que todavía permanecía sentado en su trono, hablaba de ir a dar un paseíto. Genial, qué ilusión me hacía. Pero bueno, tampoco iba a quejarme… bastante hacían con darme un trabajo. Suspiré y asentí.

El Rey porfin se levantó y decidió abandonar su trono de una vez por todas. Comenzó a caminar y tras despedirse de nosotros, salió por una de las puertas que daban al interior.

Me acerqué a dónde se encontraba Ikuto y sonreí. Mis amigos no tardaron en acercarse a nosotros con caras estupefactas e interrogantes. Reí levemente.

-Yaya… cierra la boca porfavor, o te entraran moscas- Ella obedeció de inmediato, haciendo un puchero cargado de indignación después. – No es justo Amu-chii. Se supone que todos vinimos aquí a buscar simples trabajos- Miró hacia otro lado fingiendo un absoluto enfado –Además, cobrarás más que nosotros y apenas tendrás que hacer nada- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Eso iba enserio? Sí, iba enserio. Le parecía que no iba a hacer nada al tener que encargarme de una joven que se comportaba como una niña demasiado infantil, y además asegurarme de que ésta cumpliera su cometido, costara lo que costara. Pufff… ya sólo de pensarlo me cansaba.

-Ya, Yaya… suficiente- Agregó Nagihiko.

-Bueno… chicos, éste es…- Me interrumpieron. Agh, ya estaba harta de que hicieran eso. Kukai saltó sobre el príncipe, literalmente, a lo que me alarmé enseguida. Oh, dios… podrían decapitarnos por tratar a un noble con tanta confianza…

-Tranquilízate, Amu-chan- Rima se giró hacia mí y me sonrió, para después volver la vista hacia ambos jóvenes. Ahí está otra vez… cómo si me leyera la mente. Dirigí la mirada hacia Kukai, todavía algo alarmada, sin embargo, todo aquello se esfumó al comprobar cómo Ikuto recibía en un gran abrazo a mi amigo. Vaya…

-¡Ikuto! Cuánto tiempo, amigo. Te extrañé mucho- Se sinceró Kukai. - ¿Continúas igual que siempre? Ya sabes… con tus perversiones…- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Perversiones!? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Dios… ahora sí que nos decapitaban, o incluso nos ahorcaban… o… algo peor… nos quemaban vivos.

-No tanto cómo antes. Me vi obligado a cambiar- Río armando una bonita sinfonía. Un momento… "No cómo antes"… es decir, ¿era un pervertido que disfrutaba con perversiones?... Madre mía… estaba apunto de acabar tendida en el suelo, desmayada a causa de tanta información en un mismo momento.

Noté una mano sobre mi hombro, la mano de Kukai, que se había acercado hasta mí con un sigilo que no fue de mi agrado en absoluto –Tranquila, Hinamori- Al parecer, era la única que estaba mirando la escena entre él e Ikuto con cara estupefacta y temerosa. Observé al resto de mis amigos… todos y cada uno de ellos reflejaban una serena sonrisa en sus rostros. Gruñí. Al parecer, yo era demasiado melodramática. –Nos conocemos de hace mucho. Mis padres trabajaban en el palacio de su padre hace tiempo, eran de gran ayuda para el Rey, sin embargo, el padre de Ikuto falleció y la Reina se vio obligada a buscar un nuevo esposo- Vaya, qué triste –Al hacerlo, a éste se le subió el cargo a la cabeza y acabó despidiendo a todos y renovando todos los puestos de trabajo- Un momento, esa no era la voz de Kukai… era la melancólica voz de Ikuto. – Mi pueblo está sumido ahora mismo en la dictadura de mi padrastro, y para salvar a todos los habitantes de éste necesito tomar la mano de una princesa y ejercer cómo Rey- Así que a eso se debía la boda concertada.

-Lo siento…- Murmuré, bajando la vista hasta el suelo.

-Bueno… ¡Pero eso no es el punto ahora mismo! Ahora que vuelvo a tener a mi amigo junto a mí tenemos que disfrutarlo al máximo- Comentó Kukai con demasiado entusiasmo.- Iremos de juerga todas las noches, Ikuto. Ya verás cómo nos divertimos- Kukai sonrió a más no poder e Ikuto le devolvió la sonrisa con otra pícara. Suspiré. Vaya par de hombres… a saber a lo que se refería con "irnos de juerga" … pero la verdad, prefería no averiguarlo.

-Sí, bueno, bueno…- Los interrumpí.- Eso ya será más tarde… ahora tengo que cumplir mi primer cometido- Sonreí de manera entusiasta e inocente. Kukai me observó con una mirada asesina… seguro que pensaba… "Me estás robando a mi amigo, Hinamori".

-Entonces nos veremos luego, neko hentai- Kukai sonrío e Ikuto hizo lo mismo. ¿Neko? ¿Hentai?... prefería ahorrarme las preguntas.

-Adiós, imbécil- Le respondió Ikuto mientras frotaba la cabeza de Kukai. Qué bonita forma de demostrar el amor entre hombres…

-Nos vemos, Amu-chan- Se despidió Nagihiko de mí y acto seguido lo hicieron Rima y Yaya mientras agitaban con energía su mano –Adiós, Amu-chii- Ambas jóvenes sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar, tomando de la mano a Kukai y sacándolo de allí a rastras. Reí.

Emprendí la marcha hacia el exterior del palacio, recordando el recorrido que habíamos ejercido antes para entrar. Pasé junto a Ikuto y le hice una leve seña para que me siguiera. El lo hizo, o al menos eso supuse, pues no oía ningunos pasos detrás de mí. Me volteé para cerciorarme de que Ikuto seguía ahí, y así era. Caminaba con un sigilo escalofriante. Aproveché para observarlo… su andar era muy enigmático, triste, pero a la vez enérgico; Caminaba con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su traje negro.

-¿Sabes? Si continúas caminando con ambas manos en los bolsillos puede que te tropieces y no tengas manera de evitar que tu cara coma suelo- Sonreí. La verdad, en aquella situación no se me ocurría otra cosa para sacar un tema de conversación. Continué caminando.

-Lo dudo…- Su voz se escuchó aún más cerca, sin embargo, no veía el rostro del príncipe por ningún lado. Continúe caminando, hasta llegar al puente que comunicaba una parte del palacio con otra… y allí lo vi. El joven Ikuto iba caminando por uno de los bordes del puente, un pequeño muro que estaba allí para evitar que alguien cayera al vacío, y, cómo si lo hiciera para demostrar algo, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

Tardé un par de segundos en caer en la cuenta de que cualquier movimiento en falso y tendríamos que despedirnos del príncipe. Corrí hasta el muro, posicionándome junto a Ikuto, el cual continuaba caminando por allí tan tranquilamente.

-¡Oh, dios! ¡Porfavor, bajad de ahí! Es muy peligrosooooo… - Comencé a agitar las manos alarmada, sintiéndome impotente… no podía hacer nada.

-Amu, tranquila. No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto-

-Sí tengo por qué. Si hacéis esto para demostrarme que podéis andar perfectamente con las manos en los bolsillos, está bien, lo he captado-

-No sólo lo hago por eso, Amu…- ¿Cómo hacía para que cada vez que abría la boca acabara recibiendo toda mi atención?

No sólo hacía aquello para demostrarme que podía andar cómo le diese la gana…¿Para qué más lo hacía entonces?

Ante el sonido de unos pasos que se aproximaban, desvié la vista hacia éstos. – Porfavooooor, bajad de…- Le volví a pedir al escuchar que los pasos se alejaban, pero no pude terminar… Ikuto ya no se encontraba allí.

-¡Buh!- Una voz aterciopelada que me hablaba desde atrás consiguió hacer que me quedara estática en mi lugar. Mis ojos se abrieron cómo platos, impactada por el susto que me había proporcionado el principito.

Segundos más tarde escuché una preciosa risa, era él y se estaba riendo de mí. Comencé a notar cómo la sangre corría hasta mi cabeza, calentándome las mejillas, y, seguramente, proporcionándoles a éstas un color carmesí. Me estaba ruborizando por vergüenza y enfado, ambas cosas a la vez.

-¡Nos volváis a hacer eso!- Grité y agité las manos con desesperación. Él continuó riéndose, y riéndose, y riéndose a pesar de que yo estaba allí, observándolo con una mirada asesina. –Está bien… es suficiente, continuemos- Me relajé para no acabar estrangulándolo y continué caminando de forma pacífica.

-También lo hacía para demostrarte por qué me llaman "neko"- Sonrío.

-Ahhh, ya veo…- Respondí fríamente. Después del sustito inocente, había perdido todas las ganas de entablar una conversación con el supuesto neko.

-Vamos, Amuuuuu… ¿No te habrás enfadado o sí?- Inquirió.¿ No resultaba obvio? Ikuto se posicionó detrás de mí, tomando mis manos y dejando caer su barbilla en mi rostro. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero.

-Venga… si sonríes te mostraré por qué me llaman "hentai"- Y todo aquello lo dijo en un hilo de voz muy aterciopelado y seductor… (más que de costumbre)… ¿¡Eh!? ¡Pervertidooooooo!...

-N-no hace falta que me lo mostréis…- Tartamudeé sin quererlo- Ya me lo imagino… ¡PERVERTIDO!- Le obligué a desalojar su barbilla de mi hombro de forma brusca y solté sus manos de las mías, cruzando los brazos después de haberme alejado lo suficiente de él. Sí esperaba que con aquello sonriera, estaba muy equivocado.

Ikuto comenzó a reírse sin ningún temor, olvidando mi presencia en todo momento. Fruncí el ceño enfada. Ya veía por dónde iba… se divertía al ponerme en situaciones comprometidas… Gruñí. Paró al instante de observar que de verdad me había molestado.

-La pervertida eres tú, Amu… ¿Qué pensabas que te haría?- Bufé. – Directamente te dije que te mostraría por qué me llaman "hentai" y tu mente ya sacó conclusiones precipitadas. Vaya pervertida…- Comenzó a negar levemente con la cabeza de una forma un tanto cómica, sin embargo, no me permitiría sonreír en ese instante delante de él.

Continué caminando hacia la salida, todavía notando un leve calor en mis mejillas, que esperaba que se pasase con rapidez. Mantuve el silencio en todo momento, al igual que caminé con la cabeza gacha todo el rato.

Los minutos pasaron, y con ellos mi rubor. Menos mal…

-Te pusistes roja…- Murmuró Ikuto. Cachis… lo notó.

-¿Eh?- Hice cómo si no supiera de lo que hablaba.

-Lo que oyes. Te pusistes roja- Repitió.

-N-no sé de qué me hablas-

-No te hagas la tonta, Hinamori Amu. Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, y la verdad, deberías reconocerlo- Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Sucio neko hentai del demonio… ya comenzaba a cogerle rabia.

-No me puse roja…- Murmuré con la cabeza aún más gacha… pues notaba que otra vez volvía ruborizarme.

-Ahora incluso estás más roja que antes-

-Qué no…-

-Qué sí…-

-Qué no…-

-Sólo mírate- Sonrió con triunfo. Estaba más que claro que él ya lo había notado.

-No creas que tú y tus perversiones sois la causa de mi rubor- Gruñí y continué caminando.

-Lo que tu digas, Amu-chan- Levantó la vista para verme el rostro. Él sabía perfectamente lo que había dicho… "Amu-chan"… menudas confianzas… pero todo era simplemente para joder, joder y joder. Suspiré intentando mantener la calma. Él sonrío aún más, victorioso.

En poco rato llegamos a los jardines delanteros, y no perdí ni un segundo más; comencé a bajar escaleras cómo si me fuera la vida en ello. El príncipe neko me siguió sin protestar. Al terminar de bajar escaleras, seguí de largo a pie, con intenciones de llegar al pueblo lo antes posible… pero la verdad, no lo conseguiría si iba a pie, pero me daba lo mismo.

-¿Dónde vas?- Inquirió una voz masculina a mis espaldas. Me detuve y puse una cara obvia mientras me giraba.

-Pueees… ¿A salir de aquí, quizás?- Volví a voltearme y me dispuse a continuar.

-¿Piensas ir a pie?- Asentí -¿Todo el camino?- Demasiadas preguntas para mi gusto. Volví a asentir. -¿Sabes? Que quieras hacer ejercicio no está mal… pero eso no te ayudará a rebajar esos kilitos de más que posees- Volví a voltearme con demasiado enfado. ¡Estúpido neko hentai! Ya me tenía harta. Caminé hasta él en silencio, enfadada todavía.

Ikuto se acercó a su carroza y abrió la puerta, tendiendo su mano por delante de ésta para que yo la tomara.

-Vamos, sube- Eso fue casi una orden. Bufé. Tomé su mano de forma brusca y fría, empujándola hacia abajo, haciendo estupendamente bien que el neko perdiera el equilibrio y se tambaleara un poco detrás de la puerta. Sonreí.

La verdad, no me agradaba la idea de estar en un espacio cerrado con un pervertido cómo él… y menos en una preciosa, lujosa e increíblemente estrecha carroza. Suspiré y tomé asiento en uno de los sillones aterciopelados libres del interior.

Ikuto no tardó mucho en subir y sentó junto a mí, pasando su brazo casualmente por detrás de mi cabeza y depositando su mano en mi hombro.

Le arreé una bofetada. – Tienes un asiento libre enfrente- Argumenté. Ikuto se frotó la mejilla y obedeció con desagrado, colocándose frente a mí. Suspiré. – Mucho mejor- Sonreí de manera inocente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Él se limitó a bufar.

* * *

**Aquí termina otro capítulo XD Y porfavooooooooooooor... les suplicó que dejen algún review... porfavooooooooor 3 Me es muy importante saber que gente lee el fic (L) ;D Y bueno... era eso XDDD Muchas gracias a los que añaden éste fic a sus favoritos y a los que pasan y me otorgan un minuto de su vida dejando un review 3 Mil gracias!**

**Bueno... noooos vemooooos en el siguiente capítulo =3**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Bueno... lo de siempre antes de leer... Shugo Chara no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes... -y 'blah, blah, blah' XDDD Ok... etto... antes de leer... aviso que con éste capítulo me excedí bastante XDDD Diez páginas en el word... e.e XD No se apuren si ven que no lo acaban... (?)**

**Traten de disfrutarlo...**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

La brisa fresca entraba por una de las ventanas, vagaba por la carroza, y acababa saliendo por la ventana del lado contrario. Era curioso el detalle de qué a pesar de que estuviéramos a principios de verano, hacía una brisa tan fresca… refrescante. Inhalé profundamente y exhalé una vez más.

Por un momento era ajena al detalle de que no iba sola en aquella lujosa carroza. Dirigí la vista hacia el peliazul que permanecía sentado frente a mí, asomado levemente por la ventana, contemplando el paisaje. Por un momento no pude evitar fijarme con escrutinio en él, en cada característica de su rostro. Ikuto, a pesar de aparentar al principio ser un _Pervertidus Maximus, _en el fondo no parecía ser mala persona… ni tampoco parecía que lo de ser un pervertido fuera enserio. Pensé que todo aquello… los pervertimientos, su fachada dura y fría, esa mirada enigmática… era una fachada, una fachada para simplemente protegerse de las personas ajenas a sí mismo. Suspiré.

-Éste sitio es verdaderamente hermoso…- Al terminar de recitar aquellas palabras se volvió hacia mí, con espléndida sonrisa en el rostro. Vaya… de seguro me había pillado observándolo cómo si de fuera una acosadora. Genial.

-Sí… y todavía te queda por ver el pueblo- Sonreí levemente mientras trataba de disimular mi anterior descuido.

-La verdad, tienes suerte de vivir aquí- Por un momento, Ikuto y yo estábamos manteniendo una conversación seria, sin bromas o cosas que no pintaran para nada en ella. –Yo en cambio tengo que vivir rodeado de paredes- Suspiró con desgana. ¿Entre paredes?, ¿Es que acaso no le dejaban salir?

-¿Entre paredes?- Inquirí mientras buscaba la mirada del peliazul.

-Sí. Para mi desgracia no me dejaban salir de palacio. Mi padrastro ordenó que hasta que no cumpliera los veinte, lo saliera del castillo, por mi propia seguridad según él. Quería asegurarse de que cuándo saliera, estuviera preparado para valerme por mí mismo.- Mantuvo si vista fija en mí.

-Al menos tú vivías con todo lujo y comodidad. Tienes suerte aunque no lo creas Ikuto. Te recuerdo que eres un príncipe.- Bufó… no parecía ser que le gustara su cargo.

-Sinceramente… yo nunca quise ser príncipe, y hubiera conseguido mi propósito de ser libre… mi hermano pequeño hubiera ocupado mi lugar, sin embargo… cuándo murió mi padre y mi padrastro se ocupó de mi pueblo, me vi obligado a desposar a alguna princesa para ejercer cómo Rey… por el bien de mi pueblo- Era sorprendente cómo el chico que estaba frente a mí sabía ser correcto y responsable cuándo debía, dejando de lado toda tontería. Era lo suficientemente responsable cómo para renunciar a lo que quería para salvar a su pueblo… era algo que sin duda se debería admirar.

-Pero bueno… no tengo porqué lamentarme ahora…- Suspiró y me miró con una sonrisa –Estoy fuera de ese palacio, en una lujosa carroza, con unos deliciosos veinte años y una preciosa señorita frente a mí… ahora mismo… dudo que haya algo mejor- Se burló de forma pícara. Ya volvía a ser el mismo Ikuto de siempre. La verdad, sí que no parecía que pudiera quejarse de nada. Reí levemente.

Mantuve el silencio por unos instantes, volviendo a asomarme por una de las ventanas y contemplando el paisaje; el camino bajo la carroza, los campesinos caminando al lado del camino, los pastos, el palacio detrás nuestra… sí, Moondia resultaba ser un sitio espléndido para vivir.

-Etto…¿Dijistes que tenías veinte años?- Traté de iniciar una nueva conversación tras unos minutos en silencio.

El se limitó a asentir, todavía mirando hacia la ventana.

-Y…¿Qué tal tu adolescencia?- Inquirí… tratando de sacar un tema urgentemente. El silencio ya me estaba matando.

-Bien…- Me esperaba algo más que un simple 'bien'… bufé.

Entonces hicieron aparición a un lado del camino dos jóvenes, que al parecer, iban caminando hacia palacio con algunas cestas. Las chicas, al ver una carroza tan llamativa en el camino, no hicieron otra cosa sino mirar a su interior, y me supongo que fue entonces cuando vieron al neko peliazul asomado por la ventana. Una sonrisa tonta apareció en el rostro de ambas jóvenes, las cuáles se agarraban de una manera entusiasta, y se susurraban cosas a la vez… probablemente… sobre Ikuto. Fue entonces cuándo Ikuto les dedicó a ellas también una simple sonrisa, y obviamente se les quedó mirando durante un rato… pues las jóvenes no eran feas… Dios les había dado una bonita gracia. Bufé. Las chicas comenzaron a babear… literalmente.

Por fin las pasamos y continuamos nuestro trayecto. Ikuto las siguió mirando levemente por una de las ventanas traseras. Menudo mujeriego…

-¿Qué?, ¿Muchas novias?- Inquirí a modo de 'queja'. El peliazul me miró con cara de extrañado, pero al instante captó que estaba volviendo a la misma conversación de antes, así que cambió su expresión por una pícara sonrisa.

-Ne, Amu-chan…¿Qué será lo siguiente que me preguntes?- Sonrió con absoluta picardía –Será… ¿Si he besado alguna vez?- No pudo evitar reír… ahí estaba Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

-¿¡EHHHHH!?- Fue lo primero que articulé. Mi rostro se tornó asombrado, y acabó apareciendo un leve rubor en mis mejillas. Maldita sea. Ikuto no paraba de reír.–Baka… no tienes otra cosa en la qué pensar…- Murmuré todavía con la vista fija en el suelo.

Por un momento paró de reírse y me miró con inocencia.- ¿Qué otra cosa podrías preguntarme aparte de eso?... Entre mi edad, mi adolescencia, y mis novias… lo lógico hubiera sido preguntarme sobre ello…- Se burló –Yo no soy el único pervertido por aquí… - Murmuró. Agh, que molesto resultaba ser.

-Pues no. No pensaba preguntarte sobre ello. Tampoco me interesaba.- Gruñí.

-Claro que sí… ya vi por dónde ibas- Sonrió con picardía.

-No me interesas en lo más mínimo… y menos en ese aspecto- Bufé y fruncí el ceño.

-A todas le intereso, Amu…- ¡Qué modesto!

-Pues a mí no, punto- Elevé la vista hacia sus ojos, los cuales me miraban con un incómodo escrutinio.

-Está bien, está bien… cómo digas… pero que conste… que cuánto más pase el tiempo… más te interesaré… y será entonces cuando reconocerás que estás perdidamente enamorada de mí- Sonrió de forma inocente. Baka…

Guardé silencio por no empezar a soltar insultos a más no poder.

Al no escuchar la voz de Ikuto durante el resto del viaje, me dio la sensación de hacerlo más corto para mi suerte. Sonreí. La carroza hizo una parada y entonces el principito se levantó, abriendo la puerta por si mismo y bajando de la carroza. Pude atisbar cómo echaba una ojeada a su alrededor con verdadera curiosidad, se le veía bastante entusiasmado. Cuando volvió la vista hacia dentro de la carroza, se fijó en mí, y fue entonces cuando extendió su mano para que yo bajara con más comodidad. La tomé y bajé.

Al tocar suelo, pude observar que nos habían dejado en la avenida principal del pueblo… fantástico… ahora tendría que ejercer de Relaciones Públicas e ir saludando por ahí. Gruñí. Ikuto dirigió la vista hacia mí, interrogante.

-¿Pasa algo?- Inquirió, buscando mi mirada.

-Nada en concreto…- Suspiré.

-No seas cómo yo la mayoría de las veces. Deja de guardarte las cosas y habla- Me exigió, o más bien me ordenó.

-No soy muy sociable…- Acabé sincerándome a pesar de que no quería. –No me agrada ir por ahí saludando a la gente…- Suspiré.

-Ya veo…- Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que la avenida estaba abarrotada de gente, tal y cómo solía estar. –Éste entonces no es un buen sitio para ti- Lo captó a la perfección, cosa que agradecí. Sonreí –Pero bueno… me da igual… al fin y al cabo, es sólo un paseo para ir a recoger a la princesita…- Sonrió con entusiasmo. Bufé.

Me tomó por sorpresa. Ikuto me agarró de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa por la avenida empedrada conmigo a rastras.

-¡Volvemos dentro de un rato!- Gritó por encima del hombro, al cochero, me supuse.

-¡I-Ikuto! Para… deja de tirar…- Me quejé, sin embargo, el continuó caminando, ignorándome por completo.

Pude sentir miradas clavadas en nosotros, algunas me resultaban conocidas… otras en cambio me eran totalmente ajenas. Una chica pelirrosa de ese mismo pueblo que era arrastrada por la avenida principal por un peliazul vestido con sus mejores galas no iban a pasar desapercibidos. Bufé, e hice el intento de posicionarme junto a Ikuto, ya dejando de quejarme, para intentar así, llamar menos la atención. Y por suerte, funcionó.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- Murmuré cuando ya me encontraba a su lado. Entonces noté cómo presionaba mi mano… no recordaba que seguíamos de la mano. Se sentía bien, sin embargo, no para de preocuparme por lo que podríamos llegar a parecer yendo así. Así que, desenredé mi mano de la suya de inmediato y bajé la vista hacia el suelo. El me observó, algo confundido supuse. Negué levemente con la cabeza.

-Está bien…- Suspiró. –Bueno…ya que estamos aquí, cómo bien dijo el Rey, ¿Me ensañarás un poco esto?... presiento que conoces de sobra tu pueblo- Sonrió, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor con entusiasmo.

-Bueno… al fin y al cabo es mi pueblo- Sonreí también. –Vamos- Animé mientras comenzaba a caminar con un paso más ligero.

Estuvimos toda la tarde de un lado para otro por petición de Ikuto. Fuimos al telar, pasamos por la verdulería, por la frutería, por la panadería, la zapatería… etc. Recorrimos incluso todo el mercadillo que abarcaba la larga avenida principal. A Ikuto se le veía la mar de entusiasmado, disfrutando cómo un niño pequeño. Me imagino que apenas el haber salido fuera de palacio durante estos veinte años, le ha pasado factura. Ikuto me pidió que incluso le llevara a mi casa… pero me negué rotundamente. Según él, quería ver una casa de plebeyos por dentro… así que… no. Sin embargo, nos acabamos encontrando con mi familia por la avenida principal. Les presenté a Ikuto, y éste se encargó un poco de contarles sobre su historia y su cometido aquí.

La tarde empezaba a convertirse en noche, por lo tanto, el cielo empezaba a teñirse de un naranja intenso, el cual cubría por completo el pueblo, tiñendo cada cosa del mismo color, otorgándole a todo un cierto toque veraniego. Sin duda, adoraba los atardeceres en mi pueblo. Nos acabamos despidiendo de mi familia tras sentarnos con ellos por un largo rato en un pequeño café –tasca- que había en la avenida.

Comenzamos a caminar.

-Ne, Ikuto… ¿No crees que deberíamos recoger ya a la princesita?- Le interrogué, escrutando su rostro para poder fijarme con claridad en su reacción.

Simplemente asintió, con la vista fija en el frente, indiferente por supuesto. Suspiré.

-Si mantienes la vista al frente… no podremos averiguar dónde está la princesita- Gruñí. El rió y se volvió hacia mí.

-No importa si nos retrasamos un poco. Me agrada éste sitio, y la compañía no está tan mal- Sonrió. Qué simpático se había puesto de repente. No pude evitar sonreír también. Entonces mi fijé en él más de lo normal. Analicé cada característica suya bajo los anaranjados rayos solares. Su rostro ahora se veía indiferente, al igual que su mirada, inexpresiva y fría… sin embargo, notaba en algo que se estaba divirtiendo.

-Bueno… haz lo que quieras… yo sí la buscaré- Añadí, volviendo la vista constantemente hacia todos los lados.

Vaya. A saber dónde se había metido la princesita. Busqué en todos y cada uno de los puestos del mercadillo, de los locales, en cada plaza y en cada calle. No la encontrábamos. Pero entonces al lado nuestro pasó correteando una grácil figura de caballos rojos. Iba muy bien vestida para ser una campesina, por no mencionar su limpieza. Estaba segura de que era Yamabuki Saaya.

-Está ahí- Señalé levemente a la grácil figura que se alejaba correteando entre las personas.

-Ya la veo…- Murmuró Ikuto. Pero éste apenas pudo acabar correctamente su oración, pues al instante se chocó un joven contra él.

-G-gomen- Se disculpó con cierto nerviosismo al elevar la vista hacia los ojos de Ikuto. Entonces salió corriendo en la misma dirección que lo había hecho de princesa.

-¿La estará siguiendo?- Inquirí. De ser así, era mi deber cuidarla y protegerla… asegurarme de que nada malo le ocurriera. Al recordar esto, instantáneamente salí corriendo también, tratando de recordar el camino que había seguido la princesa.

-¡Amu!- Gritó Ikuto al observar cómo su acompañante salía corriendo tras los dos jóvenes. Y no pudehacer otra cosa que salir corriendo también, tratando de seguir una melena rosa que se entremezclaba con las personas que andaban por la avenida.

Torcí en una de esas a la derecha, siguiendo todavía al chico, el cuál seguía a la princesa. Ikuto hizo la misma acción. Empleé toda mi fuerza en tratar de hacer un 'spring' para adelantar un poco de terreno. Lo intenté, pero entonces me di cuenta de que mis pequeñas piernas –no demasiado largas- no me lo permitían. Gruñí con desgana. Me paré por unos instantes y observé cómo Saaya y el otro chico se alejaban corriendo. Entonces pensé que podría acortar camino tomando una de las calles cercanas a dónde me encontraba. Menos mal que se conocía bastante bien el pueblo.

-¡Amu!- Volvió a gritar Ikuto, haciendo alarde de su rapidez. Volví la vista atrás observando cómo Ikuto se había despojado de alguna de sus pesadas ropas –no piensen que se desnudó e.e no se quitó más que alguna capa y algún abrigo- para poder aligerar el paso. El peliazul me alcanzó, percatándose de que respiraba de forma brusca debido a la carrerita que nos estábamos pegando… pero por parte de Ikuto, su respiración era la de siempre. Pensé durante unos instantes qué camino tomar… y decidí continuar recto y torcer a la izquierda, rodeando un poco la boca de la calle por la que saldrían los jóvenes después. Ikuto, cómo si de un perrito faldero de tratara, me siguió sin rechistar, corriendo por las calles. Ahora si que íbamos llamando la atención… pero ya no me importaba.

Tal y cómo había planeado, llegamos a la boca de la calle por la que saldrían los jóvenes. Conocía mi pueblo de maravilla

-Muy bien… Amu…- Trató de hablar Ikuto… sin embargo… ahora su respiración era más acelerada. –Acabas de hacer alarde tu sentido de la orientación- Sonrió.

-Shhh… calla… no es momento- Añadií, manteniendo la vista fija en la calle, esperando por algo en concreto.

Y ese 'algo' acabó haciendo su aparición. La joven princesita corría de forma grácil pero alocada a la vez por la calle, y a unos metros más atrás, la seguía el chico de antes.

Me interpuse en el camino de la joven para detenerla -¡Alto!- Alcé la voz mientras estiraba los brazos. A Saaya no le quedó otra que parar si no quería llevárseme por delante.

-Princesa…- La llamé. Ella elevó la vista y me observó, inhalando y exhalando con desesperación. – Alguien de la realeza cómo vos no debería estar haciendo eso- La chica se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo. Apenas podía hablar.

Entonces también hizo su aparición el muchacho de antes. Ikuto de inmediato, aprovechó su trayectoria y lo cogió por la camisa, impidiéndole así avanzar.

-¿Qu-qué haces?- Gruñó el chico de aspecto desordenado.

-¿Te perseguía?- Inquirí simplemente, mirando a la princesa. Ésta asintió, mirando hacia el suelo.

-No… ¡eso no es verdad!- Gritó el muchacho con desesperación mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del peliazul… pero tal y cómo era Ikuto… le iba a resultar difícil.

-Dudo que la princesa mienta…- Murmuró Ikuto mientras llevaba su mirada hacia Saaya. Ella sintió los ojos del peliazul clavados en ella y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Suspiré.

-No miento- Murmuró ella levantando levemente la mirada. Asentí.

-Dudo que hayáis corrido por gusto, princesa- Puntualicé. Entonces pude atisbar cómo Ikuto sonreía.

-¿Qué querías de ella?- Le interrogó Ikuto. –Habla- Exigió.

-Y-yo… necesito algo de dinero… estaba en el herbolario y entonces la reconocí de inmediato.- Murmuró. Traté de mantenerme indiferente… pero era casi imposible ante una situación cómo ésta.

-Eso no te da derecho a robarle, o perseguirla para hacerlo… sigue siendo alguien de la realeza- Remarqué, tratando de sonar dura y severa. – Si necesitabas dinero, siempre puedes ganártelo- Aclaré. – Nunca hay suficientes razones para robar-.

El chico se mantuvo callado, avergonzado al parecer por lo que había hecho.

-Pido perdón- Susurró. –No debí haberlo hecho- De inmediato, al comprobar que el chico estaba arrepentido, Ikuto lo acabó soltando.

-Está bien. Ya no tiene importancia…- Murmuró la princesita.

Decidimos no llevar al chico ante el Rey, pues si éste se acababa enterando de que había pasado algo así, ya podríamos dar al muchacho por muerto. El muchacho retomó su camino, avergonzado por supuesto. Nosotros continuamos ahora estáticos en nuestro lugar, y fue entonces cuándo Ikuto aprovechó la situación para presentarse ante la princesa. Era verdad, todavía no se conocían.

-Un honor conocerla, princesa- El peliazul extendió su brazo y tomó la mano de Saaya, haciendo una reverencia de lo más elegante. Guau. Ikuto cuándo quería podía ser la mar de caballeroso. _Ne, Amu… eso ya lo sabías, ¿O no? _

-El…el gusto es mío- Murmuró la princesita mientras se ruborizaba. Claro, no podía ser de otra manera. Observé cómo Ikuto terminaba besando levemente la mano de la pelirroja con caballerosidad, y fue entonces cuándo la princesa se vio obligada a desviar la mirada hacia otro lado disimuladamente por el bien de sus mejillas. Suspiré. Ante aquella escenita, me vi obligada a intervenir sin una razón en concreto.

-Sí, sí… muy bien… Yamabuki Saaya, Tsukiyomi Ikuto… Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Yamabuki Saaya- Agregué con cierto tono frío, señalando a los susodichos a la hora de presentarlos. La princesita sonríe de forma tímida al ver cómo Ikuto hace lo mismo.

Por fin empezamos a caminar por la larga avenida principal de nuevo para llegar a la carroza. Mientras caminamos, me fijo en los rostros de ambos. A mi derecha, Ikuto, con su rostro inexpresivo y totalmente pacífico. A mi izquierda, Saaya, con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, unas mejillas levemente ruborizadas, y una mirada inquieta. Vaya dos…

Entones un pueblerino se nos acerca, y por lo que veo, está vendiendo rosas. Mantiene una caja de madera con éstas dentro, sobre en sus brazos. El olor que emanan es exquisito. Así que no puedo evitar inhalar y exhalar un par de veces. Me encantaría llevarme una… pero en éstos instantes, no me sobra el dinero.

Y de la nada, un brazo me jala de la muñeca, alejándome del vendedor y de el peliazul que se queda atrás.

-Enseguida volveeeemooos…- Oigo cómo la princesita recita eso con un tono empalagoso. Vuelvo la vista atrás y veo cómo Ikuto asiente. Dirijo la vista hacia Saaya. Suspiro.

-Está bien… está bien… pero puedo caminar por mi misma- Murmuro mientras trato de que la pelirroja me suelte. Y por suerte, lo acaba haciendo. Comienzo a alejarme junto a ella sin saber muy bien el por qué. Acabamos parando unos metros más allá, en una esquina.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- ¿Eh?... ¿El qué? … No la entendía.

-No os entiendo…- Murmuré.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era así?- Desvía la vista hacia atrás y señala con la cabeza a… ¿Ikuto? El peliazul se encuentra todavía con el pueblerino, y al parecer, se acaba de ofrecer a comprarle una rosa.

-No he tenido oportunidad…- Traté de añadir cómo excusa… pero apenas me dejó acabar.

-El es tan caballeroso, atractivo, amable… y ahora me ha visto huir correteando por ahí y seguro que piensa que soy una niña mimada que no sabe valerse por si misma…- Murmuró bajando la vista al suelo enfurruñada.

Bueno… algo de 'niña mimada' si tenía… pero… -Dudo que Ikuto piense así, princesa. O al menos, no lo demuestra- Esbocé una sonrisa ladina.

-Ese es el problema, Amu. No demuestra sus sentimientos- Aquello era verdad. –Peeeeroooo… ¡Se ve tan dichosamente genial así!- _Éstas jóvenes de hoy en día… ya no se sabe lo que quieren. _Suspiré.

Observé el rostro todavía sonrojado de Saaya. ¿Sería posible que a pesar de que ella no quería casarse, ahora, al haber conocido a Ikuto…sí quiera?... Sinceramente, no sabía que le veían todas a ese neko hentai.

Tras mantener el silencio, acabé hablando –Regresemos-. La pelirroja asintió.

No hizo falta que nos moviéramos del sitio, pues el peliazul ya caminaba hacia nosotras con una rosa roja en la mano. Continuamos nuestro camino. Al llegar a la carroza, el cielo había pasado de su naranja intenso a un azul muy oscuro, casi negro.

El cochero apareció por detrás de la carroza, saludó a su señor, Ikuto, abrió la puerta al instante, y extendió su mano para que la princesa subiera. Ésta la tomó, y subió en primer lugar. Se hizo un silencio por un momento mientras la princesa subía y se sentaba en uno de los asientos libres.

-Ne…¿No suben?- Inquirió la princesita con inocencia y simpatía, mientras miraba hacia el exterior de la carroza.

-Etto… ya que es de noche, y estoy en mi pueblo… creo que iré caminando a casa- Me justifiqué. Sonreí. Pero, todavía no sabía por qué Ikuto no había subido.

-¿Y vos, Ikuto?- Esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Es de noche… creo que escoltaré a Amu hasta su casa, por pura seguridad…- ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?... no hacía falta. –Cochero, llevadla a palacio, aseguraos de que llega sana y salva- El hombre asintió y cerró la puerta. Él susodicho se dirigió a la parte delantera de la carroza y tomó asiento en su correspondiente puesto.

-Nos veremos mañana entonces- Añadió la princesa. Yo por mi parte asentí. De seguro la veía, pues era mi trabajo encargarme de ella. Entonces la carroza partió con rumbo a palacio. Me despedí con la mano.

-¿Vamos?- Inquirió Ikuto mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo por la avenida. Emprendí un paso rápido tras él.

-No había necesidad de que me acompañaras…- Murmuré en forma de queja al llegar a su altura.

-Sí que había. Amu, imagínate que te secuestran de camino a casa. Es de noche… una noche sin luna… todo está oscuro… es muy probable que eso ocurriera- Suspiré.

-No es cómo tú piensas. Éste es un simple pueblo. Aquí todos se conocen.- Añadí, haciendo un leve puchero.

-Por precaución entonces- Dijo mientras dejaba la vista fija en el frente.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar a mi casa… pues, simplemente había que llegar al final de la avenida, tomar la última calle a la derecha, pasar un puente y llegar al pequeño complejo de casas. Pude atisbar cómo Ikuto escrutaba todo.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?- Gruñí levemente. El se volteó para verme y sonrió con inocencia.

-¿El qué?- Volvió de nuevo la vista y volvió a escrutar todo.

-Eso- Le señalé el rostro con desesperación. Se estaba haciendo el tonto, lo era, o realmente no sabía a qué me refería.

-¿Te molesta acaso?- Me pilló. Realmente no me molestaba, pero me incomodaba. Al fin y al cabo, Moondia era un pueblo más… no había suficientes razones para que actuara de aquella manera.

-Ne, Amu… ya te dije que apenas he salido de palacio en mis veinte años- Suspiré. Tenía razón. –Y la verdad es que éste pueblo es muy hermoso…- Ahí estaba de nuevo, el Ikuto que se había quitado la máscara.

Elevé la vista y pude observar que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa.

-Llegamos- Anuncié. Ikuto elevó la vista hacia dónde yo lo hice. Contempló mi casa durante unos instantes, una casa de plebeyos… Suspiré. No estaba tan mal… tenía un pequeño jardín delantero -unos setos actuaban cómo valla- con una pequeña huerta y un pozo. En la parte trasera había un pequeño establo, con un caballo, una cabra, varias gallinas y una vaca. Después la casa en sí constaba de dos pisos, y era medianamente extensa. Personalmente, a mí me encantaba.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Es de tu agrado?- Me burlé al ver cómo el peliazul continuaba con su severo escrutinio. Él asintió. Esbocé una sonrisa. –Me alegro entonces…-

-Bueno… nos vemos mañana- Esbocé una sonrisa ladina y me volteé con rapidez mientras agitaba mi mano a modo de despedida. Pero entonces algo me retuvo. Algo tiró de mi muñeca y me hizo voltear. Era Ikuto. El peliazul sostenía una rosa, la misma rosa de antes en la mano contraria con la que me retenía. Un momento… ¿Todavía llevaba la rosa?... no me había dado cuenta.

Pasó de agarrarme de la muñeca, a tomar mi mano. No pude evitar que la sangre corriera desesperadamente a mis mejillas. Extendió su mano contraria, ofreciéndome la rosa.

-Gracias por lo de hoy, Amu…- Esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

-I-Ikuto… yo no puedo…- Negué levemente con la mano que tenía libre. No podía aceptarla.

-Tómala, por favor, cómo muestra de agradecimiento- Asentí. No quería tomarla, no podía… pero extendí mi mano libre y la acabé tomando por el tallo.

-Gracias…- Sólo pude articular aquello. El me sonrió con toda la alegría posible.

-Descansa- Me ordenó. Reí levemente y asentí.

-No te preocupes por ello… después de un día cómo éste, no pienso en hacer nada más- Añadí, acercando la rosa posteriormente a mi nariz, para poder llegar a inhalar su aroma.

El peliazul soltó mi mano con gracilidad y se volteó para alejarse.

-Ha-hasta mañana…- Murmuré. Él se limitó a asentir y siguió su camino en la oscuridad.

Ingresé en la casa, e inmediatamente puse la rosa en agua. Me fui a dar un rápido baño, cené algo ligero –porque mi madre acabó obligándome- y me fui directa a la cama con una sonrisa algo estúpida en el rostro.

* * *

**Neeee... ¿Qué les dije...? Me excedí... I know... y pido disculpas por ello XDD Lalalala...(?) Bueno... en parte... ésto de las diez páginas sirve para compensarles por no actualizar en tanto tiempo e.e Y bueno... la razón por la que no actualicé fue por el tieeempo... ha hecho un calor horroroso... y con ello, a cualquiera se le quitan las ganas de hacer cosas... T.T**

**Soooorry de nuevo... T.T **

**Bueno... quiero reviews! Porfavooooor! No se limiten a entrar, ojear y leer T.T Porfiiii... Ñañañañaña... me harían un gran favor si dedicar un mísero minuto de su vida a un review... o criticarme... o lanzarme tomates... o a halagarme (L) (?) XDD**

**Pues eso... mil gracias por el esfuerzo en leer (L) Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Por el contrario, la historia es de mi invención...**

**~Capítulo 5.**

Apenas fui consciente de cómo las semanas pasaban. Nada nuevo ocurría, todo continuaba cómo siempre; la princesa seguía siendo la misma niña consentida de siempre, mi familia seguía igual de alborotada, mis amigos… etto… seguían siendo mis amigos, y por supuesto, Ikuto continuaba siendo el mismo neko hentai.

Era sábado… el día perfecto, sin duda. Los sábados yo libraba… al igual que Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya y Kukai, y… claramente… siempre aprovechábamos los sábados para salir a pasear por el pueblo durante todo el día; desde que el astro rey hacía su aparición y hasta que éste mismo diera paso a la blanquecina Luna.

Me levanté de un salto de la cama, tanteé el terreno bajo mis pies, y me dirigí hacia el baño. Me quité la típica bata que siempre usaba para dormir, y tomé un rápido baño a continuación. Éste es un detalle sin importancia… pero decir que casi me mato al intentar salir de la bañera… a causa de mi absoluta imprudencia propulsada por el entusiasmo. Bueno, así pues, salí de la bañera, tomé una toalla y comencé a secarme. Al hacerlo, me la enrollé alrededor del cuerpo y salí del baño para dirigirme a mi habitación.

Al entrar en ésta me dirigí directamente hacia el armario. Tomé un vestido de un azul muy pálido, con algún que otro adorno en color oro. Me vestí con éste mismo y me dirigí hacia el tocador. Yo apenas solía plantarme unos minutos frente al tocador –simplemente porque no me hacía demasiada ilusión- … lo que siempre solía hacer era mirarme por unos segundos en el espejo, y trenzarme el pelo sin pensármelo dos veces. Sin embargo hoy era sábado… y pensaba dedicarle un par de minutos a escoger un peinado… ¿Trenzas?, ¿Moños?, ¿Coletas?... tenía demasiado en lo que elegir.

Entonces la puerta sonó.

-Adelante… - Murmuré lo suficientemente alto cómo para que se me escuchara desde el otro lado de la misma puerta.

Ésta por fin se abrió, y dio paso al rostro de mi madre.

-Buenos días, Amu-chan…- Esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó hasta mí con lentitud.

-Buenos días…-

-Etto… ¿Necesitas que te ayude, hija?- Señaló la maraña de pelo que había sobre mi cabeza a causa de las sutiles pruebas de peinado que llevaba haciéndome durante varios minutos. No me quedó más remedio… sin duda… necesitaba la ayuda materna urgentemente. Asentí.

Mi madre se acercó hasta mí, y tomó el coletero que tenía en la mano. Entonces empezó a desenredar con sencillez mi cabello. Resultaba asombrosa la maña con la que se manejaba… apenas notaba tirones –a pesar de que todo ese cabello pelirrosa estaba demasiado enredado-. Las manos gráciles de mi madre se deslizaron por mi cabello, desenredando cada nudo que encontraba, con ellas mismas o con el peine.

Se mantuvo el silencio en la habitación durante el tiempo en el qué mi madre efectuaba su "magia" para con mi melena. Apenas pude atisbar cuál era el peinado que me estaba haciendo… la verdad, era desesperante. Pero bueno… no tuve que esperar mucho rato más… la espera no tardó en terminar.

Entonces me volteé hacia el espejo y pude contemplar la maravillosa obra de arte en la que se había convertido aquella anterior maraña rosa. No podía negar que había quedado precioso, incluso para mi gusto. Por lo visto, me trenzo el pelo de la misma forma de siempre… sólo que en cada bucle había añadido algún que otro adorno floral.

-Arigatou… está bastante bien- ¿Cómo que "bastante bien"? Estaba increíble. Hay Amu, Amu, Amu… tú y tu fría personalidad indiferente. Suspiré.

-Me alegra que sea de tu agrado- Esbozó una sonrisa ladina y me palmeó la cabeza. –Bueno... venía a avisarte de que el desayuno ya está servido… por si gustas…-

-Sí, enseguida bajo- La interrumpí.

-Está bien- Murmuró mientras se volteaba hacia la puerta de nuevo. Tras unos segundos, volvió a desaparecer por dónde vino.

Antes de bajar a desayunar, decidí asomarme por unos instantes al pequeño balcón de mi habitación… para disfrutar de un poco de aire fresco. Pero entonces veo algo… o a alguien que me resulta verdaderamente familiar. Al parecer, están ingresando por la puerta delantera de la casa. Volví a entrar en la habitación, abrí la puerta, y me precipité de forma tranquila sobre las escaleras. Al llegar a la planta baja, pude escuchar cómo mis padres hablaban con los recién llegados, así que me mantuve a los pies de la escalera escuchando.

-Mizue, Yui… nos alegra que nos visitéis tras tanto tiempo- Pude atisbar cómo mi padre sonreía al comentar aquello.

-Ne, Tadase… cómo has crecido… ya estás hecho todo un hombre…- ¿Tadase? ¿De qué me resultaba familiar ése nombre?... apenas aguantaba la curiosidad. Decidí hacer acto de presencia en la cocina de una vez.

De inmediato pude atisbar varias miradas centradas en mí… entre ellas, las de los recién llegados. Fijé mi vista en éstos, y entonces fue cuándo encontré la respuesta a mis preguntas. Pelo rubio, ojos rojizos, un corte de pelo un tanto extravagante para alguien de facciones tan inocentes… (?) Varios recuerdos vinieron a mi mente al ver a aquél sujeto… recuerdos de la infancia… recuerdos en los que yo jugaba con aquél muchacho de cabellos rubios, o en los que pasaba tardes en su casa junto a él y su familia…

Ese sujeto era Tadase, Tadase Hotori.

Estaba perpleja ante aquella presencia.

-Amu-chi… ven…- Añadió mi madre al ver cómo me quedaba de inmediato estática en el lugar. Hizo una señal con el brazo para insistir… -¿No los recuerdas?- Inquirió. ¿No resultaba obvio?... algo sí que los recordaba… yo no llegaba a olvidar las caras tan rápido.

-S-sí… los recuerdo- Conseguí articular mientras comenzaba a adentrarme en la cocina. –Los Hotori… ¿verdad?- Quise cerciorarme de ello.

-Ajá…- Contestó mi padre. –Es estupendo que los recuerdes- Añadió con entusiasmo.

-Amu-chan… ¿Vistes que grande está ya Tadase?... Apenas se parece a aquél pequeño Tadase que se pasaba horas y horas contigo- Pude atisbar cómo el rubiales desviaba la mirada con algo de molestia…¿Qué era lo qué le molestaba. Resultaba cómico.

-Sí… recuerdo que a veces de pequeños le pedía que jugáramos a disfrazarnos de princesas y él no ponía pega alguna…- Reí por lo bajo. –Y después, cuándo actuábamos cómo tales, el siempre sobresalía… la verdad, era maravilloso tener a semejante compañero de juegos por amigo- Esbocé una sincera sonrisa mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Tadase. –No has cambiado tanto…-

-Tú tampoco lo has hecho, Amu. Sigues pareciendo la misma Amu de siempre… aquella que siempre sonreía, que siempre reía… la que siempre mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos sin preocupación alguna-. No juraría que eso seguía siendo así.

-Sin embargo… ahora resulta parecer que has madurado…- Claro rubiales… no me quedaría estancada en la infancia por el resto de mi vida… suspiré y asentí.

-Sí, ha madurado bastante- Añadió mi madre…- Pero, Tadase… ¿No crees que ahora está mucho más guapa?- Tomó una de mis mejillas y las estiró, cómo si fuera un querubín, y acto seguido le propinó un pequeño codazo en el costado al rubio… inmediatamente noté cómo el calor y la sangre poblaban mis mejillas. Volví la mirada hacia mi padre con disimulo; ante la situación éste había bajado la vista hacia el suelo, sumido en una depresión momentánea… , resignado, abatido, destrozado, paranoico. Esbocé una sonrisa, pues siempre me hacía gracia ver a mi padre sumido en sus paranoias sin sentido.

Sin darme cuenta, mi pequeño amigo de la infancia se había pegado a mí desde el momento en qué mi madre le ofreció que me acompañara –a pesar de que yo traté de negarme, pues ya tenía planes-.

Así pues, no tardé en encaminarme hacia la plaza en la que supuestamente había quedado con mis amigos horas antes… sin embargo, no pude encontrarme con ellos hasta pasadas las seis de la tarde… gracias a Tadase.

-Amu…- Volteé hacia el al escucharlo articular palabra.- Etto… gracias por llevarme hoy contigo a todos lados… sé puede llegar a ser una molestia…- Bajó la vista hacia el suelo, avergonzado.

-Oh, no… tranquilo, no te preocupes- Hice un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia, dedicándole una amable sonrisa –o un intento de amable sonrisa…-.

Pude atisbar que aún así, por mucho que tratara de tranquilizarlo, seguía avergonzado. Me supuse que pensaría que me estaba robando parte de mi tiempo el ir con él… pero bueno, mi tiempo no es que fuera oro precisamente.

-Ya verás que bien lo pasamos. Hoy es sábado… los sábados solemos salir todos juntos por ahí- Esbocé una sonrisa ladina.-Además… estaremos todos juntos de nuevo...Los recuerdas…¿No?- Al sacar aquél tema, trataba de animarlo, dándole a entender que no me importaba llevarlo conmigo.

Él se limitó a asentir ante mi pregunta. Me alegraba que lo hubiera captado… el rubio sabía que me refería a mis amigos… y a los suyos también. A pesar de mis absurdos intentos por animarlo, seguía igual que antes.

-Tadase, no te preocupes, ¿Vale?... no es molestia, tranquilo- Esbocé de nuevo una simple sonrisa. El asintió, y por fin despegó la vista del suelo.

En menos de lo que yo me imaginaba, ya nos encontrábamos en la pequeña plaza, rodeados de multitud de jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes, que salían a pasar un buen rato entre amigos o familiares. Suspiré. Lo último que quería era tanta gente a mi alrededor, resultaba agobiante. La plaza estaba empedrada en su superficie, rodeada de casas de campesinos, y algún que otro comercio. Tadase y yo nos encontrábamos en una punta de ésta, junto a un pequeño pozo, que aparte de brindar agua cuándo no lo hacía la fuente principal, causaba una bonita impresión estética. Busqué inmediatamente con la mirada a mi grupo de amigos, y acabé encontrándolos, justamente en la otra punta de la plaza, y en la otra punta de la multitud espesa de personas.

-Tadase- Capté su atención, pues se encontraba distraído escrutando a la multitud y lo poco que se veía de la plaza desde nuestra posición. –Están allí- Me subí al pequeño escalón que rodeaba el pozo, buscando así algo de altura. Al conseguirlo, señalé al otro lado de la multitud. Él siguió el trayecto de hacia dónde apuntaba mi mano y asintió.

Bajé del pequeño escalón y comencé a caminar sin ganas por entre la multitud. Esperé a que el rubio me siguiera, y al cerciorarme de ello, continué. Mientras atravesaba aquél espeso mar de personas me di cuenta de que el incesante murmullo, tanto cómo el calor que emanaban todos los cuerpos juntos, era insoportable… todavía no comprendía porqué ése mismo sábado había tanta gente fuera de su casa. Lo normal es que sí hubiera gente que salía a pasar un buen rato… pero tanta gente… no llegaba a comprenderlo.

Bueno, el caso es que empecé a caminar entre la multitud, procurando no adelantarme demasiado para que Tadase pudiera seguir mi ritmo. Sin embargo, cómo por arte de magia, el rubio ya no se encontraba conmigo. _Genial… encima lo pierdo…_

Lo busqué con la mirada durante un par de minutos, escrutando cada rastro de cabello rubio u ojos rojizos entre la multitud. Pero… para mi mala suerte, no lo encontraba. Decidí continuar mi camino… -si es que todavía recordaba hacia dónde era- pues… el incesante murmullo y el bochornoso calor podían conmigo… pero… algo acabó impidiéndomelo.

Sentí una ligera presión en la muñeca de la mano derecha, y ésta misma tiraba levemente hacia atrás. Me abstuve de voltearme y mirar… no deseaba entablar conversación, ni mucho menos continuar un segundo más entre la multitud. Tiré levemente del brazo, todavía sin voltearme. Pude notar cómo la persona… o cosa… que me había retenido se acercaba hacia mí por la espalda. Me quedé estática, quieta en el lugar, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Recé porqué no fuera nada conflictivo.

-Hola…- Me susurró una voz masculina al oído, y no pude evitar estremecerme. La presión en mi muñeca se fue difuminando hasta desaparecer, y dio paso a una cercanía incómoda contra alguien. -¿Qué ocurre?...¿Acaso no me reconoces?...¿Es posible que no reconozcas al objeto de tus sueños durante todo éste tiempo?- Esa voz… y ése último comentario engreído… no aguanté más y volteé para ponerle rostro a esa voz masculina.

-Estás pálida… ni que hubieras visto un fantasma, Amu- Unos ojos azul zafiro se encontraron con los míos.

- P-pensé que eras otra persona…- Murmuré bajando la vista hacia el suelo. Él había sido testigo de mi tensión ante el contacto en mi muñeca que me había proporcionado antes… y seguro que ése detalle no se le pasó.

-Tranquila… no soy ni un ladrón, ni una persona buscada por la justicia… y mucho menos… un pervertido- Ah, vaya… sinceramente… lo último pensaba ponerlo en duda. –No deberías temerme, Amu- Susurró. Agh… se atrevió a acercarse más a mí, y yo, estúpida inepta, caí en su trampa; mi respiración no tardó en acelerarse… y mi pequeño corazón no tenía la fuerza suficiente para bombear sangre a otro sitio que no fueran mis mejillas.

Tomó mi mentón y alzó mi rostro por éste. –Resulta fascinantemente increíble la rapidez con la que te sonrojas- Dejó atrás todo resto del Ikuto anterior y explotó en una pequeña risotada. Volvía a burlarse de mí.

-Calla.- Murmuré molesta… por suerte, había salido de ése pequeño "trance" al escuchar la risa del peliazul. –Resultas irritante, Ikuto…-

-Vuelve a repetirlo- ¿A repetirlo?...¿El qué?... ¿Acaso estaba sordo?

-No entiendo…-

-Repítelo, mi nombre- ¿Su…su nombre?...

-Ikuto…- Lo complací… tampoco perdía nada por hacerlo. El peliazul esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha. Le encantaba burlarse de mí…

-Me gusta cómo suena en tus labios…- Calla. Calla. Calla. De nuevo, no pude evitar ruborizarme… así que bajé la vista de inmediato, tratando de ocultar mi rostro con algunos mechones rosados de mi cabello.

-Eres muy molesto…- Murmuré, haciendo un pequeño puchero y manteniendo la vista fija en el suelo.

-…Y tú demasiado predecible-. Disfrutaba con ello, podía verlo en sus ojos. Gruñí.

-Ne, Amu… no te vayas a enfadar porque te dije la verdad…-

-No estoy enfadada-

-Claro que lo estás… con sólo escucharte hablar, ya se nota- Suspiró… -No sé qué hacer contigo, la verdad…

-Nada, no hagas nada. Limítate a seguir tu camino y yo el mío-

-Dudo que pueda hacer eso… porque, Amu… yo…- Se vio interrumpido.

-¡Amu-chi! ¡Aquí! Estamos aquí…- Pude ver la mano de Yaya no muy lejos, que se alzaba y se balanceaba con urgencia.

Desvié la vista hacia Ikuto con timidez, y éste se encogió de hombros. Comencé a caminar hacia el grupo, que no estaba demasiado lejos. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver cómo Ikuto me seguía. Suspiré.

La salida de entre la multitud estaba a un par de metros, y mis amigos, mismamente, estaban en ésta. Supliqué porque el sonrojo de mis mejillas no fuera demasiado notable. Maldito Ikuto… ¿Qué derecho tenía de burlarse así de la gente?... era imposible mantener una conversación con él sin que acabara pronunciando alguna de sus estupideces.

-Amu…- Me volteé al instante al comprobar que me llamaban. Al ver a Ikuto con el rostro entristecido fruncí el ceño.

-Dime-

-Amu…- ¿Se podía saber qué le pasaba?... no hacía otra cosa que llamarme y acercarse a mí con lentitud… resultaba incluso escalofriante.

-Dime- Repetí.

-Yaya no me dejó terminar…- Se acercó hasta mí, me tomó de las muñecas y acercó su rostro a mi oído.

-¿Qu-qué haces…?-

-Shh… calla- Me ordenó. Subió una de sus manos hasta mi mejilla izquierda, y continuó con su rostro sobre mi hombro, junto a mi oreja derecha. Mi quedé estática, y callada, tal y cómo el había dicho… apenas podía hacer otra cosa. Ejecutó un suave trayecto con su mano derecha desde mi mejilla, deslizando sus dedos con suavidad, pasando por el lóbulo de mi oreja, mi cuello, hasta llegar dulcemente hasta mí clavícula. Paró al instante. Me estremecí, y acto seguido un escalofrío me recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. –Vuel…vuelves a estar ruborizada…- ¿Eh?... escuché cómo se reía por lo bajini en mi oído. Lo aparté de inmediato, enfadada, enfurecida tanto con él… cómo por la estúpida de Amu que estaba hecha.

-Te emocionas tan rápido, Amu- Se pasó una mano por el pelo, todavía esbozando una sonrisa, el último rastro que quedaba de esa pequeña risotada que había soltado junto a mi oído. –Resulta demasiado fácil y divertido jugar contigo…- El mismo lo había dicho, jugaba conmigo. Ahora si que estaba enfadada, agotada, enfurecida. Comencé a abrirme paso entre la gente, dando zancadas monumentales, pisando fuerte con cada paso. Aghhhh… era irritante…

-¡Amu-chi!- Exclamó de nuevo Yaya al ver cómo caminaba por fin hacia el grupo de jóvenes. Gruñí y me situé junto a ellos.

-Ne, Amu… ¿Te encuentras bien?- Claaaaro, Nagihiko… estoy perfectamente, maravillosamente bien… ¿No se nota?... que raro… porque en éstos instantes estoy completamente bien. Suspiré, todavía con el ceño fruncido. Poco después de que yo saliera de la multitud, una cabellera azul y unos ojos del mismo color hicieron acto de presencia, abriéndose paso entre la gente con un aire sutilmente elegante. Agh… me daban arcadas sólo de verlo… (?).

-Ahhh… ya comprendo…- Murmuró Kukai para si mismo al ver a Ikuto… aunque más bien, lo había dicho en alto. Vaya, al parecer, todos estaban al tanto de mi relación de insoportable odio con Ikuto. (Coment. Autor (?) Más bien es una relación amor/odio… juarjuarjuar… sólo que la pelirrosa no es consciente…e.e)

Negué levemente con la cabeza, indignada, y desvié la vista del peliazul, dirigiéndola hacia Rima cuándo ésta habló :- Ya que estamos todos… ¿Nos divertimos de una vez?-. Asentí levemente… pero inmediatamente negué… pues todavía faltaba el encontrar a Tadase. Suspiré.

De alguna forma Ikuto se las había ingeniado para desaparecer por un rato, sin poner una buena escusa realmente. Tras explicarles a mis amigos el hecho de que el rubio que me acompañaba se había perdido, no tardaron en inquietarse y ayudarme a buscarlo entre la multitud, cómo si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Me abrí paso todas las veces que pude entre los cuerpos de la gente, muchas de las ocasiones Kukai me ayudaba abriéndome paso por delante, cosa que agradecía de veras.

Definitivamente, ese sábado no iba a ser igual que los de siempre. Suspiré, y acto seguido empecé a gritar el nombre de mi amigo de la infancia, con la esperanza de que me respondiera. Como si de eco se tratara, escuchaba al resto de mis amigos pronunciar su nombre tras de mí. Para suerte de todos, Tadase respondió a nuestro griterío, mientras se abría paso a trompicones hasta llegar a nosotros.

-¿Estás bien?- Inquirí a la vez que salíamos de la multidud.

-Sí, sí, no ha sido nada- Sonrío.

-Etto… chicos… ¿Os acordáis de Tadase? Es un viejo amigo-

-Uhm… ¡sip! Recuerdo que una vez me hablaste de él- Añadió Yaya.

-Sí, yo igual también estaba… así que supongo que sí- Concluyó Rima. Por el contrario, a los chicos nunca les había mencionado el hecho de la existencia del rubio, no sé por qué.

-Bueno, me alegra que estés bien. Perderse entre esto no es muy bonito que digamos, pero resulta inofensivo, creéme- Esbocé una sonrisa y asentí. Nagihiko y Kukai empezaron a caminar delante de nosotros, mientras Yaya hablaba de forma entusiasta con el rubio. Yo por el contrario, me mantenía al margen mientras caminaba, pero Rima no tardó en acercarse a mí.

-¿No te molesta?-

-¿Eh? ¿El qué?-

-Que Yaya esté robando la atención de tu amigo. Por lo que puedo ver, está muy entusiasmada con él…¿no crees?-

-Uhm… sí, supongo que sí. Pero, ¿me debería de molestar?-

-No, en absoluto. Sólo lo comentaba, pensaba que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos…-

-Espera, ¿sentimientos correspondidos?-

-Sí, los de Tadase hacia ti.- Fijó su mirada en mi desconcertado rostro- No te habías dado cuenta… cualquiera que observe al rubio de inmediato se da cuenta de que podría anteponer su vida por ti. De seguro se le cae la baba por ti, Amu-

Miré a mi amiga estupefacta. No creía lo que decía. No era posible…Tadase y yo sólo éramos amigos… nunca podría haber algo más, a él no lo veía de otra forma. –No puede ser, Rima…-

-Sí que puede ser, Amu…- Calló al rato. –Pero bueno, no tiene importancia… capaz me imagino yo las cosas- Continuó caminando, como si nada hubiera pasado.

En ése instante Rima había dejado un cacao de confusión en mi cabeza. De la nada, me había vuelto paranoica o exagerada, y todo por su culpa. Suspiré. Realmente no podía ser cierto, dudaba incluso que alguien pudiera enamorarse de alguien cómo yo.

El resto de la tarde y la noche pasaron sin incidencias; fuimos a pasar al rato todos a una pequeña tasca muy conocida en el pueblo, para después pasar a ver un corto espectáculo en la plaza. Al hacerse de noche, cada cual comenzó a dirigirse a su casa. Rima y Yaya se fueron juntas, como de costumbre, al contrario que Nagihiko y Kukai, que por ese día marcharon junto a Tadase, ya que su casa les quedaba de camino.

Caminé por un rato por las calles, abandonando el bullicio de aquellos para los que la noche comenzaba, y adentrándome en el silencio sepulcral de la zona comercial que cerraba por la noche. En verdad, las calles de Moondia por la noche son algo oscuras y solitarias, y es entonces cuando recuerdo lo que Ikuto una vez mencionó respecto a que tuviera cuidado a altas horas de la noche. Oh, Ikuto. Al instante recordé que él desapareció de repente, sin justificarse ni nada, algo extraño. El camino a casa se me hace pesadamente largo, el silencio ya casi es absoluto, y la oscuridad es algo que no falta, realmente me siento desprotegida.

Trato de caminar un poco más rápido que de costumbre para llegar a casa, pues la confianza que antes tenía en las calles de mi pueblo desapareció por culpa de Ikuto. La oscuridad pronto se cernirá sobre mí del todo. Caminó con agilidad, sin mirar atrás. Pero de repente, de la nada, unos ojos azules se abalanzan sobre mí cómo alma que lleva el diablo, me introduce en un callejón y me precipita sobre la pared. Un rugido se escapa de mis pulmones.

Realmente tengo miedo, no sé si la persona que posee esos ojos es un acosador, un delincuente o algo por el estilo. Me mantengo callada, y escucho el parloteo de varios hombres que pasan por la calle, todos borrachos, inconscientes de lo que hacen. El dueño de los ojos azules y yo nos mantenemos escondidos en las sombras, y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que éste me tiene la boca presionada con su mano, como si en cualquier momento fuera a gritar. Para mi suerte, los hombres no tardan en continuar con su camino dando tumbos descontrolados. Sin embargo, la persona que me tiene acorralada contra la pared no aparta su mano y me desespero. Es inevitable, así que se la mordisqueo, una queja se escapa de entre sus labios.

-Agh…mierda…¡me has mordido!- Ha elevado la voz un poco, pero no demasiado…sigue siendo suave.

-No apartabas la mano, me lo has puesto a huevo- Esbocé una sonrisa. –Muéstrate- Pedí de inmediato, agarrando como pude una parte de las ropas del hombre, para atraerlo hacia mí, consiguiendo así que le diera en el rostro algún rastro de luz.

Fue una gran sorpresa observar el rostro de mi "salvador", no lo esperaba en absoluto.

-I-Ikuto…- Murmuré.

-No lo esperabas- Añadió.

-No realmente…-

-Te acompañaré a casa… ya que no sería bueno que te raptaran-

-N-no lo harán, no es necesario-

-Todavía te sigues repitiendo lo mismo cuando sabes que no es verdad- Suspiré y comencé a caminar fuera del callejón.

-¿Dónde te metiste toda la tarde, Ikuto?-

-Por allí y por allá… tenía cosas que hacer-

-Entiendo… pero no sé, de repente desapareciste, y ni siquiera diste una buena razón-

-¿Acaso te preocupaste por mí?- Esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-Para nada…- Bufé… que engreído –Simplemente tenía curiosidad-

-Curiosidad…ajá…-

-Pues sí, sólo curiosidad. No todo el mundo se interesa tanto por ti cómo tú crees, ¿sabes, principito?-

-No me llames así- De repente su voz se endureció, pero yo continué caminando.

-¿Por qué?-

-Me molesta-

-No me importa-

-Pues a mí sí. Y si no quieres ver mi lado pervertido más a menudo, dejarás de llamarme "principito"-

-No te tengo miedo, principito-

-Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así…-

-Es un simple apelativo, principito-

-Amu…- Empezó a subir el tono.

-Principito…-

-Amu…¡ calla de una vez!- De la nada, me encontraba acorralada contra una pared, con las manos de Ikuto a ambos lados de mi cabeza, y con su desafiante mirada clavada en mis ojos. Tragué. Se inclinó hacia mí con verdadera lentitud, una lentitud amenazante…- Te lo volveré a repetir… no me llames "principito", Amu-

Me mantuve en silencio.

-¿Entendiste?- Acercó sus labios al lóbulo de mi oreja. Guardé silencio al sentir su respiración. -¿Entendiste, Amu?- No contesté, a lo que él de inmediato respondió con una mordida en mi oreja. Gruñí. ¿Acaso era bipolar o algo por el estilo?, ¿Qué persona te mordería por no hacer lo que desea? Planté mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé hacia atrás, pues la presión ya comenzaba a incomodarme.

-I-Ikuto…quita…- Gruñí –Eso duele…-

-¿Entendiste?- Inquirió, mientras se apartaba.

-Sí, entendí.-

El peliazul comenzó a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado. Me froté la oreja, molesta. No tardé en darme cuenta de que gracias al neko, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Agh… emprendí la marcha tras el bipolar, camino a casa. Realmente no podía comprender a Ikuto en absoluto.

**Ok... Dios... los séeee... merezco un horrible castigo por no actualizar durante taaaaaaaaantos meeeeseees... Pido miles y miles de disculpas, enseriooo... ruego que me perdonen... D'= adsdadsa... últimamente tuve super pocas ganas de escribir, al igual que tampoco tenía inspiración...asiii queeee~ Peeeeerdón, enserioo... trataré de actualizar un montón antes a partir de ahora... Aishhh... miles de disculpaaas. **

**Bueno... y... escritas las disculpas (?)... yaa saabeeen... me ayudan con los reviews y los coments y eso ;D GraciaasL Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo n.n**


End file.
